Cookie Monsters
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Blaine and Rachel are tiny cuties baking cookies, and Kurt gets smacked a lot. Klainchel/Anderberry fluff!


**I felt a mighty need for some Anderberry/Klainchel fluff, what can I say?**

* * *

"That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!" Blaine sings quietly as he flits around the loft kitchen, dumping the dry ingredients for cookie dough into a big glass mixing bowl. He's shaking his hips in time to the music in his head when he hears footsteps pad up behind him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rachel asks, giggling a bit at Blaine's antics and the smudge of flour along his cheek.

"I'm baking some cookies for Kurt so we can have a movie night when he gets home from work," Blaine says, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Ooooh, I want in!" Rachel says, face brightening. She had been in a bad mood all week from a crappy rehearsal, Blaine knew.

"On one condition," Blaine says, a teasing lilt in his voice. When Rachel gives him an encouraging look, he continues, "You grab the wet ingredients while I pee!" He shoves the mixing bowl into Rachel's hands and scurries out of the kitchen before she can even blink.

"I see how it is, Blaine Anderson!" she squeals. "You just want free labor! I bet you'll take all the credit once we're done, too." She's not really mad, though, because Blaine's not being followed to the bathroom indignantly. He's washing his hands when he hears thudding noises coming from the kitchen.

"Rach? You okay?" he calls as he walks back. When he gets there, he sees that Rachel is jumping up and down because she can't reach the highest cabinets in their apartment, grunting softly every time she lands.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Rachel says, turning to glare at him. "The vegetable oil just _has _to be out of my reach."

"It's not my fault you're a midget, Rachel," Blaine teases, causing her to let out a pissed _hmph!_. He walks up to the cabinet, flapping his hands in a scooch gesture. Even he can barely see the Crisco hidden in the recesses, but he still thinks he can reach it. He goes on his tiptoes, and – nothing.

"Now who's the midget, huh?" Rachel retorts, snickering in vindication.

Blaine glares at her. "Shut up and get over here. I'll give you a boost." Rachel wanders over to Blaine as he squats down, bracing his hands on the lip of the countertop.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rachel asks even as she's climbing onto Blaine's shoulders, one leg on either side of his neck.

"Of course it is, Rach, we did harder lifts than this in _West Side Story,_" Blaine answers, shifting his grip to her shins and standing up slowly. Rachel's leaning into the cabinet as the front door slides open with a clatter, scaring Blaine enough that he almost bashes her head into the top as he tries to turn and face the doorway.

"Hey guys," Kurt says after a brief pause, vowels elongated to properly convey the _what the hell _Blaine knows Kurt's got to be thinking. "What's happening?"

"We're trying to bake cookies?" Blaine says, uptalking his statement. Rachel's batting his head in a silent demand to be let down, so he crouches carefully to get her off his shoulders, still oilless.

"And the oven is suddenly on the ceiling?" Kurt asks, one eyebrow raised in that _you're full of shit, Blaine _look that Blaine's all too familiar with. He walks into the apartment, ditching his lightweight spring coat on their coatrack before joining Blaine and Rachel in the kitchen.

"No, but the vegetable oil is," Rachel says, arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not that hard to reach, guys, come on," Kurt says, leaning up just slightly to easily grab the bottle of oil from the cupboard.

Blaine stares at him in shock and Rachel begins to fume.

"What?" Kurt asks, confused. "You couldn't- oh my God, neither of you could reach it!" he begins to laugh as he realizes, chortling so hard that he's bent over a little and clutching his sides. Blaine would think he looked adorable if he wasn't laughing at him. "Awww, all the people I love are munchkins."

"It's not funny, Kurt!" Blaine pouts. An identical expression forms on Rachel's face in his peripheral vision, making Kurt burst into a fresh round of giggles at their looks.

"You look like twins," Kurt gets out through his laughter. He stops after a minute, looking a bit like he'd been hit in the face. "It's actually kind of scary. Are you sure Shelby's your birth mom, Rach?"

"It was her voice on the tape," Rachel almost snarls, still pouting. Kurt walks over to her and wraps her in a big hug, which seems to placate her.

"Where's mine?" Blaine asks, holding out his arms like a needy toddler. Kurt scoots over to him and inserts him in their hug, kissing him on the forehead for good measure.

"There, are we all good now?" Kurt asks after a minute. Blaine and Rachel make quiet grunts of assent from their positions in his arms, Rachel's face buried in Kurt's chest and Blaine tucked into his neck. "You wanna finish making those cookies?" Kurt sounds so eager that Blaine can't help but let go so he can nod and start gathering the last few ingredients.

"Of course, baby. I promised you," Blaine says simply. He sees the look of recognition dawn in Kurt's eyes, making them both smile.

"Hurry up, Blaine, we need to have time for a movie before Santana and Dani get home!" Rachel cries, breaking the moment.

"Can we watch _The Wizard of Oz_?" Kurt says with a shifty smile. He squawks when both Rachel and Blaine smack him in the arm. "I was kidding!"

"You don't get a vote," Rachel says primly. "I think we should watch _Hairspray_."

"Ooh, yeah!" Blaine says as he's sticking the cookies in the oven. "I pick that!"

"Ugh, if we have to," Kurt jokes, already walking to the stack of DVDs next to the television. "But I think this means I get first pick of the cookies when they're done."

"Like hell you do, Kurt!" Rachel yells. Blaine sees her run into the living room and thwap Kurt with a throw pillow. "Bakers first!"

"Whoa, whoa, guys, let's not break the loft!" Blaine tries to mediate. Kurt and Rachel get matching evil smiles on their faces as they turn to each other. "Wh- hey!" he cries as they both smack him with pillows. "Oh, it's on now."

They fight for a few minutes before collapsing into a pile of limbs on the couch and pressing play on the movie. Blaine drifts off for a nap to the smell of baking chocolate chip cookies and the warmth of his friends next to him, the sounds of _The Nicest Kids in Town _giving him a content grin.


End file.
